Casey Jones
Casey Jones is an ally of the turtles and has a crush on April, which leaved a love triangle between him April and Kyle, but Kyle rarley does anything about. Appearance Casey is a teenaged boy with a slender build, long black hair and brown sometimes dispicted as blue eyes. He wears a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, along with fingerless gloves. He is missing three of his upper front teeth from playing hockey. When in his crime fighting suit, he wears a hockey mask and underneath it, is his painted face that resembles a skull. He has body padding everywhere and carries with him hockey sticks, baseball sticks, lacrosse sticks and other sport gear. Hidden in his glove, Casey also has a built-in tazer to shock his opponents. His shoes are also specailly designed to change between sneakers and roller skates, making sure he is ready for any battleground. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Fighting Skills': Casey will use his hockey sticks as weapons against his enemies. He can hold his own against people like Raph, and was told by Raph that he fights well but recklessly. He counts on his weapons, more often than his own hands and feet. *'Strength': Don't let Casey's skinny body fool you, Casey's all muscle. He was shown to knock out one of the Rat King's giant Rats with his bare fist! *'Endurance and Stamina': His stamina is pretty high for a human as he can run and fight for an agreeable period of time. *'Intelligence and Inventor': Casey seems to know all the strengths to master his enemies' moves. Casey can also create spectacular gizmos that are almost as good as Donatello's. *'Speed': He can run faster than an average athlete, but he can move much faster wearing rolling skates. *'Hockey Player': He is shown to be a skilled hockey player, capable of ice skating very well, and can hit pucks with great accuracy. *'Driving Skills': His driving skills are so good that he can even drive the new upgraded car with little to no issues. Personality Casey appears to be quite arrogant, occasionally pushy, a bit flirty (at least around April), quite inattentive to his school work, and thinks highly of himself (even talking about himself in third person), Even with his first encounter with April, he managed to show how involved he is with himself and the fact that he thinks little of others. But he admits that he does need a tutor, as he wishes to stay on his hockey team. And while he tended to aggravate April a bit during their tutor session, he tried in his own way to be friendly and get her to enjoy herself with something besides just books. He also shows a sense of "empathy" when she shows to be exhausted from that day, and reaches out to wipe a smudge off of her face. During their encounter with Mutagen Man and the Robot Foot Soldiers, Casey became protective over April and tried his best to watch out for her. He was also very impressed by how April fights - and he then asks if encounters like with Mutagen Man and Robot Foot Soldiers happen frequently. When she answers "too often", the idea seems to excite him. Weapons 2 Hockey Sticks, Homemade Tazer, Baseball Bat, Roller Skates, Cricket bat, Pipe, Explosive Hockey Pucks, Jetpack Family *Unknown Father *Unknown Little Sister Voice Actor Josh Peck Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Single Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Sons Category:Brothers